Maravillosamente Perfecto
by HeraY
Summary: ¿Como podía preferir a Ikkaku teniendo tal belleza frente a sus narices?, Yumichika no lograba comprenderlo. Reto para LMF.


**Maravillosamente Perfecto**

-

-

_¿Qué _demonios era aquello?

Llevaba prácticamente cinco minutos jugueteando con la comida, si es que a aquel potingue verde se le podía llamar comida, cogiendo con la cuchara una porción y volviéndola a dejar en el plato una y otra vez, pero lo peor no era eso, no, lo peor era que nadie le hiciera ningún caso, a _él._

Yumichika Ayasegawa no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones a su alrededor.

Desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo, con afán de buscarse la vida durante el tiempo que tuvieran que quedarse en el mundo humano, Ikkaku había hecho un pacto con Keigo Asano, salvar su vida a cambio de permitir que residieran en su casa.

Y ahora, gracias a eso, se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, junto a otros tres integrantes: Ikkaku, Keigo, y como no, su hermana. Mientras Keigo mantenía su cuerpo en total tensión, deseando que no apareciera ningún tipo con máscara a cortarlos en pedazitos, su hermana aprovechaba para intentar llamar la atención de Ikkaku, quién parecía ignorarla con total maestría.

A Yumichika le hacía gracia que su rudo amigo tuviera que soportar a esa chica tan insistente durante su estancia en aquel lugar. Se lo merecía, por haberlo arrastrado a un sitio tan cutre.

Pero lo que aún no podía comprender del todo, por no decir nada, era que se hubiera fijado en Ikkaku y no en él. Era inadmisible, era subrealista, era un error. Él era más guapo y tenía más clase, pero al parecer la chica debía ser un tanto miope, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que le daría una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Te gusta? - La joven castaña miró a Ikkaku con unos ojos que podrían haber pasado perfectamente por dos corazoncitos.

Al notar que su amigo no decía nada, más bien resoplaba en son de resignación, Yumichika se adelantó, tratando de captar su atención favorablemente.

- Está exquisito, ehm... - Yumichika vió peligrar su momento de seducción. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?

Por suerte, ó más bien desgracia, estaba Keigo ahí para interrumpirlo.

- Pero si no lo has probado - La mirada fulminante del atractivo joven hizo encoger al castaño en su silla.

Un pitido llamó la atención de los cuatro, que dirigieron sus miradas hacia el pantalón de Ikkaku, donde a ojos de los hermanos, un móvil no paraba de sonar, alertando la presencia de varios hollows por la zona.

- ¿No lo coges? - Mizuho observó perpleja a Ikkaku. Éste se levantó, mirando a Yumichika, quién sonrió ante la expresion de su amigo, con un gesto de mano, restándole importancia, dijo:

- Adelántate tú.

Ikkaku alzó una ceja y después de un leve "Tsk", salió rápidamente de allí, ante las protestas de la castaña, y el gesto asustado de Keigo. El hermano menor se levantó casi temblando y se excusó, alegando que tenía que estudiar.

Yumichika vió ante sí la oportunidad perfecta cuando el castaño desapareció de su vista.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? - Mizuho se levantó, aún observando la puerta por la que su querido amor platónico había salido.

Yumichika se levantó también, ensayando un gesto entre indiferente y misterioso. Estaba convencido de que funcionaría, pues sus bellos y exóticos rasgos nunca le fallaban. Se acercó a ella.

- ¿A quién le importa? - Le preguntó con una voz que, a sus oídos, sonó melodiosa e increíblemente sexy.

Aunque ahora que la veía más cerca pudo notar que tenía las puntas abiertas, haciendo de tripas corazón e intentando ignorar aquel crimen a la estética, se acercó aún más ante la mirada perpleja de la castaña.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo lo pasamos bien, ahora que estamos solos? - Le preguntó, seguro de su victoria moral.

- Lo siento, pero... - Lo sorprendió la castaña - a mí me gusta Ikkaku.

Y así, con un palmo de narices, se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

El chico, en un gesto enrabietado, se ajustó las solapas de la camisa, mientras se miraba al espejo que yacía a la derecha y se dijo:

- Después de todo, no era digna de mi belleza.

Él también salió de allí, dispuesto a ayudar a su victorioso amigo.

-

-

¡Yumichika es dios! xD

He tenido que recortar más de lo que me hubiera gustado para que el reto fuera válido, pero aún así ha quedado decente xD

¡Besos!


End file.
